Banned Items
Banned Item Introduction First off, let me explain how Nonflavored Gaming's banned item system works. Considering i don't get the time to play, and our staff are busy playing legitimently like a normal player, we don't get to find out all the banned items right away. Our banned item system is player-made, in a way. An example is, a player reports a dupe bug we don't know about, we test it, it works, we ban it. (Thats typical). What's different, is our banned item list isn't permanant. Our banned items are likely to change, we just wait for a player to complain and prove us wrong that an item shouldn't be banned. An example of that is we used to ban almost all of mystcraft, because i didn't know what created ages and what didn't, so until our players asked why it was banned it stayed banned. One day someone proved to me that only the Descriptive Book, and the Book Binder creates ages that lag the server. This gives everyone the option to create portals from place to place, or even world to world. (Like Overworld to nether or Twilight). So always report banned items or tell us why they shouldn't be banned and prove to us something, you might make a lot of people happy. FTB Direwolf20 (MC: 1.6.4) Banned Items *Anti-Builder block - Banned due to protection bypass. *Built block - Banned due to protection bypass. *Descriptive Book - Creates Mysticraft worlds which lags the server after too many have been created. *Book Binder - Creates Mysticraft worlds which lags the server after too many have been created *All of MFFS - Completely useless, uneeded and just extra lag in this modpack for servers. *Armor Stand - Bugged, if you place certain items (a ton of items) in this, client will crash until removed. *High Energy Pellet Launcher - Bypasses anti-grief pvp to kill or players or change blocks in protected areas without permission. *Chunk Loaders - Every item made for chunk loading is banned except for spot loaders, (will have the chart up for limits on spot loader) *Needler - Bypasses anti-grief pvp to kill or players or change blocks in protected areas without permission. *SPAMR Launcher - Bypasses anti-grief or pvp to kill players or change blocks in protected areas without permission. *Drum - This item has a dupe bug exploit. *Arcane Bore - Banned for crashing Mytown. *Vibration Catalyst:Bypasses anti-grief or pvp to kill players or change blocks in protected areas without permission. *Mystcraft Portals and Book Recepticle - Lag issues and Mystcraft in general *EnderQuarry - Limited to 2 per player (Quarrying in Twilite and Nether and now th OwerWorld bot only whit EnderQuarry ONLY no MiningTurtles) (Bc Quarrys ar Banned) Rank Restricted Items *Mining Laser - Royal & up *Portal Gun - Tier 4 & up *Portable Hole - Tier 4 & up *Power armor - Noble & up *Power Tools - Noble & up *Legs of the Burning Mantle - Tier 4 & up *Robes of the Stratosphere - Tier 4 & up *Awakened Ichorium Tools - Tier 4 & up *Spot Loaders - Tier 4 & up (Amount Restricted too) FTB Magic Farm Banned Items *Descriptive Book - Creates Mysticraft worlds which lags the server after too many have been created. *Book Binder - Creates Mysticraft worlds which lags the server after too many have been created Rank Restricted Items *Portal Gun - Tier 4 & up *Portable Hole - Tier 4 & up *Power armor - Noble & up *Power Tools - Noble & up